Alone
by Raven's magic
Summary: This is a HarryNarnia crossover. What happens when Harry's request comes true?
1. Chapter 1

(Ok I have no idea where this is going but please R/R for me thanks oh and I own nothing)

**A new type of sleep.**

The letter was clutched in his hands and tears stained the parchment. The letter read this:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Ginny Weasley was killed 3 nights ago in London. There will be a funeral on the 16th of September. I hope you are well and we will see you there,_

_ Ron_

It had taken him a full ten minuets to really believe it had been Ron writing him such a cold and hard letter and now hours later he wished he was not there any where but there. In the home he and Ginny had shared for 5 years.

"Take me away" He cried into the empty space. "Please just take me" He sobbed then collapsed onto the floor into oblivion.

When he woke days later he found he was on a 4-poster bed with velvet drawings and silk covers. He sat up to look around the room it was huge and all made of marble with beautiful carvings in the walls. The door at the far end of the room opened and a very royal looking woman came in. /Surely/ he told himself /This has to be another kind of dream/ yet it all seemed so real.


	2. In Narnia

(Thanks for your review that really is helpful and it is set after book 7 in Narnia and Dumbledore is alive)

"Good eve kind sir how are you feeling?" Said the lady as she placed some food beside his bed.

"Where am I?" Harry asked looking around again not able to believe his eyes.

"Narnia at the castle of Cair Paravel" She smiling to him. The name Narnia stirred a memory that was nearly 10 years old when they had been in the 5th year and Ron, Hermione and he had been looking things up for their exams.

"Well this book only tells us about other worlds out side our own" Said Hermione dismissing a book on to a third pile on the table.

"Let me have a look at that" Said Harry picking it up.

"Why? I doubt that they will come up in our tests" Hermione had replied.

"I know that I just want to have a look through it Ok?" He had half snapped at her while Ron was looking at Harry as though he was mad.

"You _want_ to read something that is not for our test?" He had said looking from the book to Harry.

"Yer what's wrong with that?" He had said getting very angry. Then he had picked up the book and walk over to a far table sat down and opened it at a random page.

_There are worlds that exist out side our own. Few people have gone to them and even less have come back. One of the most commonly known worlds is Narnia. A world that has a very different time scale and is meant to have been destroyed and then grown back even better that before. Whether or not this land is real or just a very big hoax we do not no but one thing is sure: People say and have said under truth spells that it exists therefore we warn you to take the greatest of care should you ever feel you have been taken there._

When he had fished reading he had put the book back and gone to his dorm his thoughts filled with magical monsters and beautiful Queens.

Now he remembered that he had thought this a strange warning when he had read it but had dismissed it as a story. Now every last thing he had read in the book came back to him and he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his wand of the bedside stand.

"What do you want with me?" He asked angrily.

"We need you to save Narnia it is but the word of Aslan" She said looking at him closer now as though trying to see past his skin.

"Who is Aslan?" He asked and from the look she gave him then he knew that he should have read more of that book.

"Aslan is the King of all Narnia and All other worlds" She said and as he stared at her she added "Yes yours as well and I believe he is someone quite close to you" She said now smiling and all of a sudden it clicked, Dumbledore. The lady continued while Harry gawked in shock "When he is here he looks like a lion but anywhere else he can take any form" She finished.

"And who are you?" Harry asked after a moment of thinking.

"I am Queen Lucy of Narnia" She told him bowing slightly to him.

(please R/R thanks and thanks to those who did already oh and i can't spell paravel)


End file.
